Prazer Seu Futuro Namorado!
by mix.luh-chan
Summary: Um esbarrão pode mudar vidas..."M... me desculpe" "Sem problemas"... Podem nos deixar loucos... E completamente apaixonados! "Prazer, seu futuro namorado"


Uchiha Sasuke, 18 anos, cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros mais parecendo duas perolas negras. Andava apressado pelas ruas de Tókio, não gostava daquele caminho, mas estava atrasado para o cursinho então teve que pega-lo – muito a contragosto – para chegar antes dos portões da escola se fecharem. Estava distraído demais para perceber que ia colidir com uma pessoa, quando levantou os olhos não dava mais tempo e talvez ele nem quisesse que desse tempo, pois pela fração de segundos que olhou a pessoa a sua frente pode perceber que era uma mulher e que mulher. Linda, perfeita, é o que diria qualquer homem que tivesse os hormônios no lugar.

Um homem, uma mulher. Olhares se encontrando. Corpos se chocando. Sem tempo para raciocinar, Sasuke apenas se equilibrou e segurou a mulher a sua frente, colando seus corpos.

Haruno Sakura, 18 anos, cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda.

– M... me desculpe, não tive a intenção – A moça se desculpou não contendo o rubor de sua face. Afinal o homem a sua frente e que estava com o corpo colado ao seu, era simplesmente lindo.

– Não tem problema. – Sua voz veio fria e indiferente, mas mesmo assim dando um ar sexy ao moreno. Que ainda não tinha soltado a jovem a sua frente e muito menos se atreveu a quebrar o contato visual, e isso a estava deixado constrangida.

– Err... Desculpe, mas, eu preciso ir. – A jovem tentada de qualquer maneira escondeu o rosto e o tom avermelhado que suas bochechas tomaram. No entanto o jovem a sua frente não parecia ter nem um pouco de intenção de solta-la.

Por fim a soltou e não pode deixar de corar um pouco. Sentiu um perfume de cerejeiras, levantou o olhar e pôde observar melhor a moça a sua frente: Ela usava uma calça jeans, uma regata feminina e um tênis All Star. Mesmo simples podia-se tirar uma conclusão: Simplesmente linda. Era estranho... e complicado, mas tinha sentido um calor em seu peito quando escutara a voz meiga e melodiosa que a jovem tinha. A jovem por sua vez corou mais um pouco com o olhar analisador que lhe era lançado.

– Desculpe. Tome mais cuidado, e olhe por onde anda. – O rapaz falou, mas seu tom não era raivoso e sim gentil, como se ele se preocupasse com a moça a sua frente. Deu um passo a frente e curvou o pescoço para trás.  
– Tchau. – Foi o que disse o rapaz antes de se virar por completo e continuar seu percurso.

A moça ficou parada e continuava a olhar o caminho percorrido pelo rapaz até vê-lo desaparecer no meio das pessoas, então se lembrou de que precisava correr até sua casa e pegar um livro que tinha esquecido. Droga. iria se atrasaria de novo e não a deixariam entrar de novo na escola. Saiu correndo em direção a sua casa, e em questão de minutos estava percorrendo o caminho de volta ao cursinho. Chegou a aporta da escola e não pode evitar um sorriso de satisfação... Tinha chegado a tempo. Pelo menos não iria perder o segundo dia de aula. Passou pelos portões e se dirigiu a sala de aula. Ao entrar pela porta sentiu um frio na barriga, o moreno com quem esbarrara estava sentado na carteira atrás da sua, caminhou até ela e se sentou tentando transparecer mais calma possível.

Alguns horários mais tarde, logo após o soar do sinal do recreio dirigiu-se ao pátio e por lá ficou, apreciando a paisagem. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu a aproximação de um rapaz de olhos ônix. O rapaz chegava cautelosamente nas costas da rosada, agachou-se um pouco para que ficasse na altura do ouvido desta e sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca e sensual.

– Esta me seguindo?

Pôde ver a rosada a sua frente dar um salto e pousar a mão onde se localiza o coração e olhá-lo com o rosto corado e um ar interrogativo que a deixava extremamente sexy.

– Ora, claro que não! Se você não percebeu eu também estudo aqui. – Ela respondeu fingindo irritação. – E, por favor, será que poderíamos nos comportar como pessoas normais e pelo menos falarmos o nome um para o outro. – Ela disse zombeteira.

– Não seria mais interessante fazermos uma brincadeira. Eu não te falo o meu nome, e você não me fala o seu, e quando acharmos que é à hora certa, dizemos um para outro. – Propôs. Uma proposta interessante ela tinha que concordar. Resolveu então aceitar.

– Tudo bem, senhor misterioso.

**Dois meses depois**

Dois jovens conversavam no pátio da escola, o mesmo lugar da proposta de dois meses atrás, uma proposta que mudaria a vida de ambos.

– Ei! – O Uchiha chamou à rosada, observando-a se virar para fita-lo. – Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, prazer, seu futuro namorado. – Dizendo isso a puxou pela cintura e colou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado, explorando com sua língua cada canto da boca da jovem agarrada ao seu pescoço e incentivando- a a fazer o mesmo, fazendo assim, o beijo se intensificar a cada segundo. Separaram-se ofegantes. Ela com o rosto corado e um sorriso bobo nos lábios carnudos. Ele com um semblante satisfeito e um sorriso malicioso na boca fina e perfeita.

– Prazer, Haruno Sakura, sua atual namorada! – Respondeu roubando do rapaz a sua frente um beijo rápido, num simples colar de lábios.

– Eu te amo. – O Uchiha disse do nada. Nunca havia dito um eu te amo a ninguém, estava esperando o momento certo para fazê-lo. E este com certeza era o momento certo.

– Também te amo senhor misterioso. – A garota conservava o sorriso bobo, que dava a ela um charme especial.

Nunca acharam que um esbarrão no meio da rua podia mudar tanto a vida de duas pessoas como mudou a vida dos dois.

Owari


End file.
